<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Feel Like This Isn't About Me [Fanvid] by periru3, Tafadhali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544178">I Feel Like This Isn't About Me [Fanvid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3'>periru3</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali'>Tafadhali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Covid Co-vids [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1-800-Are-You-Slappin', Anthy's Inner Monologue is Elevator Music, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01, Slapping, Song: I Feel Like This Isn't About Me (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend), Student Council Arc, Totally Serious Character Study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthy sometimes gets the feeling that all of this dueling isn't really about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Covid Co-vids [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Feel Like This Isn't About Me [Fanvid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All we have done since the New Year started is vid and re-watch <i>Shoujo Kakumei Utena</i>. No regrets and no apologies, this is sincerely the truest tribute we can offer to season one Anthy (whom we love).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Cross-posted on <a href="https://tafadhali.tumblr.com/post/639360313121193984/periru3-and-i-have-done-other-things-than-vidding">Tumblr</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>